I Regret Nothing
by hyuuga sh
Summary: Kami tidak terikat ikrar apapun, kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Dia sebagai pimpinan dan aku menjabat sebagagi asistennya. Layaknya profesi orang normal lainnya. Wonkyu. DLDR


Malam ini tak ubahnya malam-malam sebelumnya. Sebelum keputusanku untuk menyerah. Aku tidak kecewa, aku hanya lelah untuk bertahan dengan situasi ini. Dia yang tak pernah sepaham denganku dan selalu berakhir dengan aku yang mengalah dalam pertikaian sepele.

Kami tidak terikat ikrar apapun, kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Dia sebagai pimpinan dan aku menjabat sebagagi asistennya. Layaknya profesi orang normal lainnya.

"Apa kau setuju dengan syaratku ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Katakan.."

"Pergilah denganku, tak perlu campuri masalah atasanmu itu,"

"Yang benar sa—"

"Atau dia yang pergi"

* * *

**I REGRET NOTHING**

_Pairing : choi siwon x cho kyuhyun, shim changmin x cho kyuhyun_

_Genre: romance, hurt/comfort_

_Rated: T_

_disc: They're belong to God and themselves  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Segera kirimkan laporan tadi siang padaku." Choi Siwon menitah seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya, kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja dimana banyak berkas yang perlu ditandatangani. Dia adalah pebisnis muda di Korea Selatan yang sangat sibuk, juga karena dia seorang anak yang harus mengambil alih perusahaan orangtuanya yang telah meninggal.

Sejenak Choi Siwon mengambil nafas panjang, tampak seperti ada beban yang menumpuk pada kedua bahunya. Dia melamun, dan matanya menyiratkan rasa letih yang dalam.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan menyadarkannya, "Masuk" jawab Siwon sebagai balasan dari ketukan di pintu tadi.

Cho Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang kerja Choi Siwon dan langsung menyerahkan apa yang diminta oleh sang atasan, "Ini laporannya, Tuan Choi. Sudah disertai tanda tangan direktur perusahaan Felixcon serta—"

"Aa, terimakasih. Aku bisa mempelajarinya setelah ini" ujar Siwon yang memotong pembicaraan asistennya tanpa menatapnya. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi canggung sang asisten yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Cho Kyuhyun lantas berbalik hendak memutar kenop pintu sebelum dia mendengar suara atasannya

"Tunggu, bisakah kau menemaniku makan siang dengan klien?" tanya Siwon

"Ah kurasa bisa, Tuan Choi" jawab Kyuhyun

Siwon segera bangkit dari kursinya, manyambar kunci mobil dan jas kerjanya.

"Ayo"

.

.

"Apakah kliennya akan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berada disebuah cafe pusat kota, dan hampir 30menit menunggu klien yang tak kunjung datang. Bahkan minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya hampir habis.

"Tak akan ada klien" ucap Siwon sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak terejut, untuk apa mereka berada ditempat macam in? Buang-buang waktu saja.

"Lalu, kenapa Tuan pergi kemari? Terlebih mengajakku?"

"Hentikan semua kalimat formalmu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku jengah mendengarnya, bukankah kita ini sahabat?" Siwon menaikkan nada bicaranya, dia cukup muak dengan kata 'Tuan Choi' yang selalu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah seharusnya kita bersikap formal, Tuan. Lagipula kau adalah pimpinan perusahaan, dan saya sepantasnya berlaku sopan terhadap Anda."

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sudah tiga bulan terakhir Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Menciptakan dinding pembatas diantara dirinya. Kyuhyun seolah menjauhi dirinya tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak ingin melihat pada sosok yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Diraihnya ponsel dalam saku jasnya, menekan beberapa digit angka, menelepon seseorang

"Bisa kau jemput aku di Cafe Retoyal?"

"..."

"Ne, kutunggu"

"Siapa lagi yang kau hubungi?" tanya Siwon yang merasa tak dianggap karena Kyuhyun lebih memilih pulang dengan orang lain

"Changmin, dia akan kemari beberapa saat lagi"jawab kyuhyun enteng

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu pulang? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" racau Siwon pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah-kesal-dan lelah.

'_Aku yang salah karena jatuh ditempat yang tak seharusnya, aku telah jatuh..cinta'_ batin Kyuhyun, namun yang terucap adalah "Aku tidak perlu Tuan. Anda tak perlu merepotkan diri dengan mengantarku pulang. Ah kurasa Changmin sudah ada didepan cafe, saya permisi" pamit Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil langkah cepat keluar cafe. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Changmin disana, karena dia tadi berbohong. Dia tak ingin pertahanannya selama 3 bulan mengabaikan Siwon runtuh hanya karena adu mulut lagi.

**Siwon POV**

Lagi-lagi dia selalu melarikan diri. Tak ada kepastian mengapa dia perlahan berjalan menjauh, tak lagi mampu kuraih. Dulu kami adalah sahabat, dia adalah tetanggaku. Kami sering bermain bersama hingga dia pindah dan tinggal sendiri apartemennya. Orangtuanya kini berada di luar negeri, membuatnya terpaksa bekerja untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kami tak masih sering bertemu walau tidak sesering dulu. Ketika orangtuaku meninggal, dia ada memberi dukungan padaku mengatakan bahwa hidup harus berlanjut.

Aku mulai bangkit, perusahaan ayah langsung kuambil alih. Umurku masih 20 tahun saat itu, dan Kyuhyun berusia 18. Kyuhyun kerap membantuku di kantor jika jam kuliahnya kosong, ini sangat membantu. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan kemudian Kyuhyun kujadikan asistenku. Tak terbesit sedikitpun bahwa dia adalah pegawai atau bawahanku. Dia tetaplah orang yang memiliki posisi atas dalam hidupku.

"Akh" kupijat pelipisku, rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi. Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Kupaksakan kakiku keluar dari cafe tadi.

"BRUK"

"Shim Changmin?" sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia mengantar kyuhyun?

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya, dahiku mengernyit

"Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kyuhyun menyusulmu diluar?" jawabku sekenanya, namun pikiranku hampir menangkap sesuatu

"Tidak, aku baru saja samp—"

"HEI, KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Tak kupedulikan teriakan Changmin, Kyuhyun. Dia tadi menghindar lagi dari pertikaian kami. Sial, ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

Kupacu mobilku ke tempat yang sering Kyuhyun kunjungi saat kami masih akrab dulu. Namun tak kutemukan sosok itu dimanapun. Ponselnyapun tak diaktifkan. Dia menyebalkan.

Tak terasa aku menyetir terlalu jauh. Kendaraan tak banyak berlalu lalang disini. Yang terlihat hanya hamparan air dan lautan pasir dari atas jalan. Pantai Kwanggu.

Kupinggirkan mobilku pada pembatas jalan. Bingung karena tak juga menemukan Kyuhyun, aku memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan bersandar pada kap depan. Aku masih ingat, dulu dipantai ini ibuku berteriak histeris saat melihatku mimisan akibat terkena lemparan bola voli. Setelah itu aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena tulang hidungku sedikit retak.

Kurasa aku merindukan ibu. Apa kalian disana bahagia? Kuharap begitu.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulitku yang walaupun terbalut jas, tetap terasa membeku. Aroma laut yang asin kini tak berbeda dengan wangi bongkahan es. Mataku kembali memandang pantai yang sepi ini. Kulihat seseorang yang lain disana.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa! Disana sangat dingin!" teriakku dari jalan. Namun tampaknya sia-sia peringatanku karena dia tak berkutik barang sedikitpun. Maka akupun berinisiatif untuk turun ke pantai. Sejak kapan aku peduli? Entahlah..

Ketika jarakku dengannya makin terkikis, aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang ini.

Benar saja, tubuhnya yang terduduk dipasir pantai masih terbalut jas hitam dengan rambut almondnya tampak mencolok. Pantai diawal musim dingin suhu sangat sangat tak bersahabat, tak banyak orang yang mau pergi kemari hanya untuk melihat air yang membeku. Namun dia..

"Kyu" panggilku. Kulihat badannya meremang kaget ketika suaraku muncul, namun dia tak menoleh.

Kupersempit jarak yang ada, hingga akhirnya kami terduduk saling bersebelahan. Tanpa saling menatap, hanya melihat laut yang tenang. Hembusan angin cukup yajam menusuk kulit, dan sesekai memainkan helai-helai rambut yang menjadikannya sedikit berantakan.

"Aku rindu mereka" akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah kami terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Aku tahu, tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kau lalukan disini selain itu"

Kalimat pangjangku menciptakan jeda yang cukup lama, membiarkan kami direngkuh hening

"Apa bahagia?"

"Eh?" pertanyaannya membuatku bingung

"Sekarang, apakah bahagia?" ulangnya, sedikit lebih jelas

"Tentu, hidupku baik dan aku memiliki orang-orang yang baik pula." Aku hanya menjawab kalimat-kalimat ynag dilontarkannya.

"Apa pernah jatuh..cinta?"

"Uhk, Kyu?"

"Jawab saja, kumohon"

"Ya, aku pernah" namun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, tambahku kecut dalam hati.

Ekspresinya berubah, sesaat yang lalu wajahnya terlihat sedih namun berganti dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa, um?" aku balik bertanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"A-aku, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Hyung?" apa pendengaranku tidak salah? Dia memanggilku hyung? Terimakasih Tuhan, Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Bolehkah?"

Pertanyaannya lucu sekali, "Tentu, siapa aku berhak melarangmu bertemu mereka?" balasku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi ke Swiss sehari setelah percakapan dipantai Kwanggu. Ternyata Kyuhyun pernah pergi ke pantai Kwanggu bersama teman-temannya saat liburan sekolah. Baru kali ini Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan padanya untuk menemui orangtuanya di Swiss. Yang Siwon tahu adalah Kyuhyun jarang sekali menemui orangtuanya, mungkin hanya menghubungi lewat telepon.

Alasan mengapa Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari cafe dan berakhir di pantai Kwanggu tak dijelaskan sedikitpun olehnya dan Siwon tak mau memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bicara.

.

.

"Apa penyakit itu bisa diobati?"

"hanya 3 dari 10 kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh. Kami seringkali kehilangan daripada memulihkan kondisi "

Kakiku lemas, mengapa tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya! Kenapa harus dia, kenapa untuk bersamanya sesulit ini. Aku beranjak keluar dari ruang dokter Fritz, dokter keluarga Cho di Swiss.

"Sudah kubilang percuma, hanya aku penawarnya. Tsk" kulirik Changmin yang menungguku diluar. Berdir sambil bersender di dinding dengan tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Dia mengikutiku ke Swiss dan aku membencinya.

"Kau sialan!" ucapku pelan

"terserah. Aku hanya memberimu jalan keluar" Changmin berjalan dari tempatnya tadi, melewatiku sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Dan aku tak memberimu tenggang yang lama, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menimbang sejenak. Jika dia pergi dengan Changmin, maka sosok itu bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Akan bahagia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, harus belajar untuk berjalan diatas puing-puing afeksinya yang telah melebur. Harus tersenyum ketika mungkin sosok itu akan mengundangnya dalam acara sakral sehidup semati dengan gadis impiannya. Selama dia mampu, dia akan tersenyum. Bukankah 3 bulan sudah terlewati dengan cukup memuaskan? Sandiwara tuan dan bawahan?

"Kau, kumohon. Tak bisakah syaratmu itu.."

Changmin terkejut karena kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya. Membuat akses bergeraknya terbatas.

"Aku tak bisa.. denganmu" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Seberapa berartinya seorang Choi Siwon bagimu? Dia menyukai wanita! Sadarlah!"

Uacapan Changmin menohok Kyuhyun sangat dalam.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja—"

"berhenti berpura-pura tegar. Bodoh jika kau terus menerus berkorban bahkan mungkin saja Siwon tak pernah sungguh-sungguh 'melihatmu'. Dimatanya kau adalah adik dan juga asisten yang baik."

Jika benar apa yang changmin katakan, aku hanya akan merusak diriku sendiri. Aku harus pulih, jika dia hanya menganggapku adik atau apapun itu namanya, maka akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menjadi adik yang baik untuk menolong kakaknya.

"Aku, kita tak perlu kembali. Aku setuju"

.

.

tbc


End file.
